


Struck Gold

by Brill (HalfLight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anesthesia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi reflects on his unsuitability as his boyfriend wakes up from an emergency surgery...what happens next will shock you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a warm-up for one of my writing sessions. Pure idfic written solely for the purpose of utilizing clickbait language for my summary. Hope you enjoy!

Leo had better be _damn_ grateful when he wakes up.  
  
Takumi glances up from his book and sends a half-hearted glare at his boyfriend.  Stupid acute appendicitis.  Stupid speeding ticket the cop with the afro _tailed him to the hospital_ to issue.  Stupid operation.  Stupid recovery room that smelled way too clean.  Stupid older siblings who were taking their sweet time in getting here (even if they did live an hour away).  
  
Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.  
  
“You better give me the royal treatment when this is all done,” Takumi says, but there’s no bite to his grumble, no sincerity in his words.  And of _course_ he regrets them the moment they slip from his lips.  
  
A good boyfriend wouldn’t jab at his sick significant other when said significant other was unable to react to his perfectly-timed barbs.  A good boyfriend wouldn’t distract himself from boredom by reading _A Feast for Crows_ , but would instead place his whole focus on Leo, clutching his hand and waiting for him to wake.  
  
A good boyfriend would have noticed something was wrong, and wouldn’t have let Leo wave it off and let it get to the point that he collapsed in public.  A good boyfriend would have persuaded the paramedics to let him ride to the hospital in the ambulance instead of offering a few half-hearted pleas that got the door shut in his face.  A good boyfriend would have found his way to the hospital instead of losing the ambulance halfway there and getting lost for thirty minutes.  
  
__A good boyfriend would have--  
  
“Mmn.”  
  
Takumi almost throws his book across the room as Leo stirs, his eyes fluttering open.  He instead slams it down into his lap, maintaining composure as his lips twitch up.  “Hey, tomato brain,” Takumi murmurs, reaching down to brush his knuckles across Takumi’s cheek.  “How’re you feeling?”  
  
Leo blinks at him twice, slow and sluggish.  “...who’re you?” he mumbles, his voice thick with anesthetic.  
  
Takumi’s heart sinks at the words in spite of the circumstances.   __Good boyfriends would be remembered by their drugged-up and sleepy lovers.  “I’m your boyfriend, Leo.  Takumi?  Taco meat?  Ring a bell?”  
  
Leo frowns, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  Takumi keeps smiling; it feels like glass shards are tearing at his cheeks with how forced it is.  He traces his knuckles down from Leo’s cheek to graze his jaw, hoping to convey with touch what he can’t with his face.  
  
Leo’s answering smile seems to come in slow motion, his lips turning up and parting to give him a peek at white, straight teeth.  
  
“No way...you’re so cute….”  
  
Takumi opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.  Leo turns his face into Takumi’s hand, nuzzling at the back of it before reaching up to Takumi’s face.  
  
He’s pretty sure that Leo intended to cup his cheek, but he doesn’t mind that Leo slaps him across the front of the face with the palm of his hand instead  
  
He leaves it there for a moment, then drags his hand back down Takumi’s face as he lowers his arm and lets it flop across his belly.  His eyes close, the remnants of his smile still tugging at his lips.  
  
“Guess I...really struck gold,” he whispers, and falls asleep once more.  
  
Takumi swallows, a lump swelling in his throat as he adjusts Leo’s blankets, then reaches down to take his hand as he sets the book on the side table.  
  
“Struck gold, huh?  ...I guess I did, too.”  
  
He leans down to press a soft kiss to Leo’s forehead, then sits back and waits for Leo to wake up once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
